The Legend of Thorns, Book 1 Arrival
by Bonestorm of Thornclan
Summary: A few moons after the Great flood a group of rouges from the twoleg place travel to the lake in search of a new, safe home. Guided by a mysterious cat with stars in his pelt.


**Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfiction! This is part of a series so expect a sequel and I hopefully will post a chapter every week, so look out for that.**

 **Also if you like the story please review and if you don't like it review with some constructive criticism. I will always respond to your reviews in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, obviously.**

 **-Bonestorm out**

* * *

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar – Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight – Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eye

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors: Graystripe—long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur—golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie—striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw—golden-brown tabby tom

Spiderleg—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE,** Amberpaw (pale ginger she-cat)

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE,** Dewpaw (gray-and-white tom)

Berrynose—cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker—gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart—gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE,** Snowpaw (white, fluffy tom)

Lionblaze—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal—dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost—tortoiseshell she-cat

 **APPRENTICE,** Lilypaw (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat)

Briarlight—dark brown she-cat with sky-collared eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossemfall—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe—very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **APPRENTICE,** Seedpaw (golden-brown she-cat)

Cherryfall—ginger she-cat

Molewhisker—brown-and-cream tom

Queens: Daisy—cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders: Purdy—plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

Shadowclan

 **LEADER** : Blackstar—large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw—ginger tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud—very small tabby tom

Warriors: Crowfrost—black-and-white tom

Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE **,** Grasspaw (pale brown tabby she-cat)

Owlclaw—light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur—dark gray tom

Tigerheart—dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw—black-and-gray tom

 **APPRENTICE,** Spikepaw (dark brown tom)

Pinenose—black she-cat

Stoatfur—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Pouncetail—brown tabby tom

 **QUEENS** Snowbird—pure-white she-cat

Dawnpelt—cream-furred she-cat

 **ELDERS** Snaketail—dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar—brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur—small brown tom

Smokefoot—black tom

Kinkfur—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Windclan

Leader: Onestar—brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring—brown-and-white tom

 **APPRENTICE,** SLIGHTPAW (black tom with flash of white on his chest)

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight—mottled gray tom

Warriors: Crowfeather—dark gray tom

 **APPRENTICE,** Featherpaw (gray tabby she-cat)

Nightcloud—black she-cat

 **APPRENTICE,** Hootpaw (dark gray tom)

Gorsetail—very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaslefur—ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail—dark tabby tom, amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE,** Oatpaw (pale brown tabby tom)

Emberfoot—gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt—black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt—gray-and-white she-cat

Crouchfoot—ginger tom

Larkwing—pale brown tabby she-cat

 **QUEENS** Sedgewhisker—light brown tabby she-cat

 **ELDERS** Whiskernose—light brown tom

Whitetail—small white she-cat

Riverclan

 **LEADER** Mistystar—gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **DEPUTY** Reedwhisker—black tom

 **APPRENTICE,** Lizardpaw (light brown tom)

 **MEDICINE CATS** Mothwing—dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine—gray tabby she-cat

 **WARRIORS** Mintfur—light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail—dark gray she-cat

Mallownose—light brown tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE,** Havenpaw (black-and-white she-cat)

Grasspelt—light brown tom

Duskfur—brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE,** Perchpaw (gray-and-white she-cat)

Shimmerpelt—silver she-cat

Lakeheart—gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing—dark gray-and-black tom

 **QUEENS's** Icewing—white she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur—gray-and-white she-cat

 **ELDERS** Pouncefoot—ginger-and-white tom

Pebblefoot—mottled gray tom

Rushtail—light brown tabby tom

Cats outside clans

Smoky—muscular gray-and-white tom that lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with smoky

Rouge group

 **LEADER** Thorn—Ginger tom with brown ears, paws and muzzle. Green eyes. Great friends with Bone

 **CATS** Bone—Black tom with two white stripes on his back and white paws. Unusual purple eyes. Great friends with Thorn.

Lavender—Small pale ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Unusual interest in herbs

Stone—Large tom with a dark bluish grey pelt. Brown eyes

Shade—Dark bluish grey she cat with black stripes. Blue eyes

Wave—White tom with black spots on his pelt. Blue eyes

Light—Ginger tom with black paws and green eyes. Mates with Morning

Flower—Small white/tortoiseshell she cat with turquoise eyes.

Scar—Large grey tom with scars down his back. Brown eyes

Moon—Small she cat with a light bluish grey pelt. Green eyes

Shadow—Large black tom with dark blue eyes and a fabulous glossy pelt.

 **QUEENS** Morning—Kind white she cat with big green eyes. Mates with Light.

Birch—Protective white she cat with light brown paws. Blue eyes. Mates with Shadow.

Blaze—Brave ginger she cat with amber eyes. Mates with Scar.

Prologue

Jayfeather opened his eyes, a yawn escaping from his mouth as he sat up and looked around. Instantly he knew where he was. Starclan. It was probably because he could see and normally he was blind, or it could have been that he went to sleep in his den not a silver forest. But no matter how many times he came here it took his breath away every time. Giant trees with golden brown bark and silver leaves seemed to curl around a large patch of the perfectly cut silver grass to create a large meeting clearing.

A familiar voice came from behind him "Welcome Jayfeather, I have a message for you."

Jayfeather whipped around. A starry ginger tom sat looking at him, waiting for him to respond. "What do you need Firestar."

Firestar was Thunderclan's leader before he was killed in the battle against the dark forest.

"A prophecy bringing great change to the lake. The other three clans have already been notified. Thunderclan must be ready."

Confusion etched its way onto Jayfeather's face "What is this prophecy?"

Firestar looked at him and opened his mouth but the voice didn't sound like his instead it sound distant and distorted. "The sharpest thorns may draw blood but also bring protection."

" Be ready Jayfeather. Be ready..."


End file.
